


Shoes

by roses_and_absinthe



Category: Jung Taekwoon - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_absinthe/pseuds/roses_and_absinthe
Summary: You’re too tired to deal with him leaving his shoes in the middle of the room.





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago and I haven’t posted it here. Feedback appreciated!!

I can’t believe I stayed at work so late. It’s almost midnight by the time I manage to drag my tired body through the front door. As soon as I do though, I trip over a shoe. My tired body doesn’t have time to react before I fall flat on my ass. 

Groaning, I pull off my shoes manually before grabbing the one sitting in the middle of the foyer and heading to his bedroom. 

“Jung Taekwoon, I swear, if I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away,” I huff as I open the door, tossing his shoe on his bed. “Why is it so hard for you to put your shoes away in an orderly manner?” 

He groaned as he rolled over, tossing his shoe back at me, hitting my hip. 

“Ow, jerk.” 

His eyes shine from under the covers, his hair a messy halo around his head, glaring at me for waking him up. 

“Go put your shoes away or I’m tossing them all out,” I demand.

He makes like he’s going to drag himself out of bed but instead his hand flashes out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down onto the bed. 

“What are you doing?” I ask as he wraps his arms around my waist. 

“Stop talking,” his soft voice reaches my ears. He nuzzles his nose into my neck as he says, “You’re cute when you’re mad.” 

“Seriously, what the hell are you doing?” I ask again, trying to pull away. 

“Cuddling,” is his simple answer.

I stare at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Stay here and cuddle with me.”

“Uh, why?”

His only response is to lean over and press his lips onto mine. After a moment, he pulls away. My heart is going a million miles a minute and my brain fritzes. 

“Why?” I ask again, slightly breathless. 

His lips curl slightly. “I like you. Isn’t it obvious?”

“You’re joking.”

He snorts. “If I were joking, I wouldn’t have kissed you.”

“But… we’re roommates,” I lamely say.

“Even better.” He lays back down and nuzzles again. 

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
